


Oblivious (Не видеть очевидного)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, stupid cinnamon rolls, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: – Сынок, – говорит Джон Стилински, когда Стайлз наконец открывает дверь в лофт. Он смотрит на Стайлза сверху вниз и вздыхает, – нам надо поговорить.





	Oblivious (Не видеть очевидного)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> разрешение на перевод в кармашке.
> 
> Приятного прочтения:)

– Сынок, – говорит Джон Стилински, когда Стайлз наконец открывает дверь в лофт. Он смотрит на Стайлза сверху вниз и вздыхает, – нам надо поговорить. 

Стайлз косится на него, всхрапывает, широко зевая, и плетётся на кухню, оставляя Джона самого закрыть дверь. Вообще-то сейчас не так уж и рано, но в защиту Стайлза следует отметить, что сегодня суббота, так что это совершенно нормально – выползти из кровати в такое время. Кстати о времени… 

Стайлз смотрит на цифровые часы на микроволновке.  
14:30.  
Хм.  
Это объясняет осуждающий взгляд отца, думает Стайлз. 

Он зевает, потягивается и пристально смотрит на кофе-машину, установленную на столешнице. Дерек купил её для него, когда он только переехал, потому что Стайлз очень нуждается в правильно приготовленной порции кофе, чтобы быть в порядке. Ну, или он просто не может нормально функционировать. А растворимый кофе может идти нахрен, вот почему. 

Кофе-машина таращится на него в ответ.  
А, точно. 

Стайлз нажимает кнопку старта, а потом оборачивается, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном, опирается на столешницу и вытягивается, поднимаясь на носочки и с отсутствующим видом почесывая живот. 

– Стайлз, –Джон поднимает в удивлении бровь, – чья это рубашка? 

Стайлз опускает взгляд, обращая внимание на то, во что он одет. 

– А. Это Дерека. 

Стайлзу нравится надевать его рубашки как пижаму, потому что они мягкие и свободно на нём сидят, а еще – пахнут гелем для душа, которым пользуется Дерек. Похоже на… гранат или типа того. По крайней мере, так написано на этикетке. Стайлз любит нюхать этот гель для душа, когда моется. Ну, и пользоваться им тоже. Дерек из тех парней, у которых хороший вкус на запахи, по мнению Стайлза. Должно быть, это всё его оборотничьи штучки. 

– И почему ты носишь рубашку Дерека? – с любопытством спрашивает его отец. 

– Пахнет вкусно, – сонно бормочет Стайлз, поднимает руку и, уткнувшись носом в рукав, демонстративно вдыхает. 

Брови Джона достигают линии роста волос. 

Кофе-машина начинает медленной струйкой наполнять кружку – наконец-то! – и Стайлз снова зевает и переступает с ноги на ногу в ожидании, когда кофе будет полностью готов. Но даже сам запах уже понемногу будит его. 

– Постой-ка. О чём мы должны были поговорить? У тебя опять холестерин повысился? Давление скачет? О боже. Ты наконец решил сдвинуть сервант и обнаружил дыру в стене, которая там с того момента, как я поиграл дома в бейсбол? 

– Ты играл дома во что? – уточняет отец. 

– Ни во что, – отвечает Стайлз и невинно моргает. 

Джон выглядит неубежденным. Он медленно качает головой. 

– Нет, я не об этом хотел поговорить. Сынок, мне просто нужно было убедиться, что между нами всё в порядке. 

– В смысле? 

– Ты и я, – объясняет отец. – Я знаю, мы через многое прошли с тобой, и я не всегда был рядом с тобой, когда ты в этом нуждался. Или не совсем так, как тебе это было нужно. Но я надеюсь, что плохие времена у нас в прошлом, – уголки его губ опускаются. – Те времена, когда между нами были ложь, тайны и секреты. 

– Послушай, – говорит Стайлз, – пап, я понятия не имею, о чём ты сейчас говоришь. 

Джон тяжело вздыхает. 

– Господи, это всё из-за того случая, который произошел на улице у входа в «Джунгли», так ведь? Ты мне тогда сказал, что мог бы быть геем, а я ответил то-то вроде «не в такой одежде», – Джон трёт лоб. – Боже, Стайлз, если бы я хоть на секунду мог предположить, что затолкну тебя обратно в шкаф, я бы… 

– Что прости? – прерывая его, спрашивает Стайлз и наклоняет голову. – Пап, нет, я не в… Я би. И у нас уже был этот разговор, помнишь? Вроде в последний год учёбы в школе. 

– Точно, – подтверждает Джон, – так какого чёрта у меня ощущение, будто ты думаешь, что не можешь признаться мне, что вы с Дереком встречаетесь? 

– Мы с Дереком что? 

– Ой, да ладно тебе, ребёнок, – Джон фыркает от смеха, – ты ведь живешь с ним, и… 

– И мы соседи, – говорит Стайлз, – всё очень просто. Дело в экономии! 

– Ты носишь его вещи, потому что они вкусно пахнут, – продолжает Джон. 

– Гранатами, – бормочет Стайлз, снова нюхая рубашку. 

– Стайлз, – отец сжимает переносицу, – ты этой ночью спал в своей постели или в постели Дерека? 

– Эм, прости, но, – пыхтит Стайлз, – в своей, вообще-то! – а потом морщит нос. – С Дереком. Ага. 

– Вот! – Джон закатывает глаза. – Стайлз, ты один из самых умных людей, что я знаю. Но кроме этого, ты еще и глупый, как пробка. 

– Эй, это грубо вообще-то! – кофе-машина сигналит о завершении работы, и Стайлз наконец может забрать свой кофе и сделать первый глоток. О боже, да, это именно то, что нужно. Вот что ему необходимо, чтобы набраться сил и противостоять всем этим ужасно ложным обвинениям. Потому что папа очень сильно ошибается. А Стайлз уже достаточно накофеинен, чтобы объяснить ему это, четко, уверенно и, если нужно, не один раз. 

Запах кофе, как и всегда, приводит Дерека на кухню. 

Он босой, на нём одеты только боксеры, и Стайлз позволяет себе минутку понаслаждаться видом. 

– Шериф, – бормочет Дерек, выглядящий таким же сонным, как и Стайлз совсем недавно. 

– Дерек, – отвечает Джон, сузив глаза. 

– Кофе? – тихо спрашивает Дерек. 

– Скоро будет, – говорит Стайлз и снова поворачивается к кофе-машине. 

Это совершенно нормально, что Дерек буквально приклеивается к его спине, верно? Ну, он оборотень, а оборотни просто обнимательные монстры. Стайлз и сам по себе любитель пообниматься. И это не значит, что они встречаются, просто прикосновения – это важная вещь. Как и запахи, поэтому Дерек прижимается лицом к шее Стайлза и глубоко вдыхает, водя носом за ухом Стайлза. 

Это всё оборотнические штучки. 

– М-м-м, – снова глубоко вздыхает Дерек, а потом сжимает пальцы на его бёдрах. Он легонько трётся о Стайлза, и это просто одна их тех вещей, которые они время от времени делают, пока еще толком не проснулись, и… 

Хах. 

– Эй, Дер? – Стайлз тихо зовет Дерека. 

– М-м-м-? 

– Я, эм, чувствую твой член. Он нормально так стоит. 

– Оу, – зевает Дерек прямо ему в ухо, а потом отступает чуть-чуть назад, но при этом оставляя свой подбородок на плече Стайлза, пока кофе постепенно заполняет его кружку. 

Так-то вот, папа, самодовольно думает Стайлз. Границы восстановлены! 

Всё бы хорошо, но вот папа не выглядит впечатлённым. 

Он смотрит так, будто считает Стайлза идиотом. 

– Слушай, Дер, – говорит Стайлз, выворачиваясь из-под захвата Дерека, а потом – совершенно по-дружески – скользит рукой по заднице Дерека. 

Дерек смотрит на него, сонно моргая. У него такие удивительные глаза. 

– М? 

– Ты знаешь, как важен запах? И как твоё внутреннее волчество любит оставлять на мне свой запах, чтобы все знали, что мы соседи? 

Брови Дерека объединяются в одну линию. 

– Да? 

Стайлз снова чешет живот. 

– Как ты думаешь, эм… Может, мы перешли черту, когда ты кончил на меня и начал втирать всё в мою кожу? 

Дерек задумчиво хмурит брови. 

– А когда именно? 

– О. Мой. Бог! – восклицает Джон. Он выбегает из кухни и направляется к входной двери. – Вы – пара чёртовых тормозов, которые идеально подходят друг другу! 

Он уходит, громко хлопая дверью. 

– А что это с твоим отцом? – зевая, спрашивает Дерек. 

Стайлз пожимает плечами и обнимает его, потягивая медленными глотками свой кофе. 

– Вообще без понятия. Странный он. 

– Да, странный, – повторяет за ним Дерек, а потом запускает пальцы под резинку Стайлзовых пижамных штанов и, притягивая его ближе, гладит большим пальцем бедренную косточку. 

Стайлз довольно мурлычет что-то себе под нос, прикрыв глаза. 

Он решает побеспокоиться о поведении отца позже, когда нормально проснётся. А пока – просто будет наслаждаться оставшимся выходным днём рядом с Дереком. Лучшим в мире соседом.


End file.
